Evil Just Can't Win Love
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Cole teams up with Angel and Spike and try and win the love of thier life back Phoebe and Buffy Please R+R


Note: I don't know anyone here blah blah you know the stuff rated PG13, A Charmed (mostly Cole and Phoebe you will see Leo piper and Paige and a visit from Prue) Angel (Mostly Angel and Buffy) Buffy (Mostly Spike and Buffy again some with Willow and Dawn) sets after centennial charmed and Cordelia may show here when the three boys are in Los Angles (California) ******************************************************************* Evil Can't win Love Summary: Cole, Angel and Spike all have one thing in common besides been once evil That both of their loves (Buffy and Phoebe) hates them. Angel and Spike after meeting Cole after his little coma (supposedly vanquished) go and try win the love of their lives back, also a little compition between Angel and Spike since their loves is the same girl. ************************************************************************  
  
Sunnydale: Cole Turner woke up to find himself not in hell but in a room "What?, Where in the hell am I" Cole said to himself finding that the charmed ones finally did their work and die then waking to be in a room He got up and went out of the room into the lounge room "Baldy hell" A voice boomed Cole walked silently into the kitchen to find a blonde man standing at the stove. Cole picked a knife up and went behind him Cole was about to plunge it right into him but the man at the last second punched it out of his hands.  
  
"What in the name of hell are you doing, I take you from the streets and you wake up trying to kill me" The man shouted  
  
"Excuse I was been vanquished by my bitchy wife and her sisters-in-laws and I appear in someone house, don't you think I would of act that way"  
  
"Alright you are right on that the name is Spike" Spike said "I used to be an Vampire without a soul but now I do" He said  
  
"Yeah I am Beazltor and the formal Source of all evil, and I am not been scaratie" Cole replied  
  
"Alrighty then we know each other obviously we both had evil pasts who were you vanquished by" Spike asked "The charmed ones, Exactly where am I" Cole asked  
  
"Sunnydale Where did you came from" Spike asked "San Franscio" Cole replied "Listen grab on me I want to go somewhere and teach someone a little lesson Cole said" "Um okay" Spike said he held Cole's hand and Cole shimmered them away"  
  
San Francios: Halliwell Manor  
  
"Where are we" Spike asked looking around "In a place I used belong" Cole replied "Is that you Phoebe" a voice ranged out, "Paige!" Cole said with a little hatred "Stay their" Cole hissed to Spike then he hid  
  
"Hey their how did you get in" Paige asked seeing Spike "Um a Phoebe Halliwell let me in" Spike replied praying it would work "Hi their said a new voice then Piper and Leo appeared Then Phoebe came in.  
  
"Hi Piper. Hey Paige How are you Leo" Phoebe said "Whew is this your date Paige" Phoeeb asked circling Spike "Phoebe you let him in" Paige replied, "No I didn't" Phoebe confirmed  
  
"Great why are the handsome guys demons" Paige asked looking at Spike "W- Hat I am not a Demon!, well I am a Vampire really" Spike said quickly "Well Vampire we don't have time for this so kiss this" Piper said and tried to pull the curtain open  
  
"It Stuck!" Piper replied "Sorry EX-sisters, but I brought him and he harmless" Cole replied coming out of his hiding place "Yeah and I have a chip in my head" Spike said  
  
"Cole!" All three sisters chimed "Well didn't expect this just Phoebe" "This isn't happening!" Phoebe yelled "What can't be happening" Spike asked confused "SHUT UP PHOEBE!" Cole yelled "I wish I never met you now you are going to pay the price" Cole said looking at Phoebe "Um What going on here" Spike asked  
  
Then three lights appeared then vanished revelling three girls "Buffy" Spike said "Spike" Buffy replied "Uh Willow where are we" Dawn asked "The spell mustn't of worked probably" Willow Replied "I think you took us to the right place look two very hunky guys" Dawn replied.  
  
Piper Phoebe Paige Leo and Cole looked a bit shock. "What1 I haven't done anything you stupid bitch" Spike yelled at Buffy "Shut your f" Then another white light appeared and another man appeared "Buffy,? Spike,? Willow,?" The man said "Angel?" Buffy replied  
  
"Okay Pregnant woman about to blow the whole lot of you up" Piper said "Ahh" Piper screamed "Piper!" Leo yelled the two sisters and Leo ran to her Cole also did the same but stopped brutally by Leo who punched him protecting his wife.  
  
This time it was Angel Spike Buffy Willow and Dawn who stared at the Halliwells "I think the baby coming" Piper said "But it can't be it a few weeks early" Phoebe said panicking. Then Piper stopped "Sweetie are you okay" Leo asked "Yeah for some reason it stopped then she stood up and faced the 5 strangers and Cole.  
  
"Okay besides Cole who the good guys here" "We are" The scooby and Angel said "I am too good the only reason why I am here it because I wanted Phoebe to suffer what I went through" Cole said angrily "What!" Phoebe said "Looks like I aren't the only man with a stupid girlfriend/wife" Angel said  
  
"Excuse me!" Phoebe and Buffy shouted "Hey you whoever you are who cannot came into my house and talk to my sister like that" Piper yelled "What? Buffy your sister but I thought Dawn was Buffy sister" Angel replied "Phoebe bonehead" Piper replied.  
  
"Hey watch it girl I didn't know that" Angel said angrily "Leo go check with the elders please" Piper said to her husband "Okay" Leo replied and orbed away to the heavens  
  
"Get out" Phoebe growled at Cole "you are everywhere I go" Buffy said to Spike "I can't belive I came here against my will and face my stupid ex" Angel said to Buffy. "Why should I Phoebe you are the one who made me evil" "Oh don't blame Phoebe you brought her nothing but hell" Paige replied to Cole  
  
"People!" Willow shouted to the Ex's including Paige "Lets find out where we are here in the first place" Dawn said to them all "I know because you are all bitches except Paige and Phoebe" Piper replied "Hey insult my sister and I will kill you" Buffy said giving Piper a look  
  
Piper stormed up to Buffy and said "Don't tell me what to do"  
  
In minutes they were all at each other necks Leo then orbed in and saw what was happening "Hey calm down you were all brought here by fate" Leo shouted Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Spike, Angel, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Cole stopped what they were doing and looked at Leo "What do you mean?" Buffy and Piper asked at the same time  
  
"Well except Cole a evil is coming a big one and they need the slayer and her friends and the charmed ones and me to do the job, I dunno what the other two guys are here for thought" Leo replied  
  
"Well Cole and the two vampires can leave now" Piper said "Wait the two vampires actually have a reason but they don't know what" Leo said "Fine then Cole can go" Piper said "No! Not until Phoebe is taught a lesson" Cole said angrily "What Freaking lesson you evil bastard" Phoebe yelled "Hey back off" Dawn spoke up Phoebe walked right up to her "You want me to back off, and yet you don't know why, You HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS BASTARD HAS PUT ME THROUGH!!" Phoebe shouted in her face "Hey leave my sister alone" Buffy replied pushing her away  
  
"No! a handsome guy like him deserves a second chance" Dawn argued with Phoebe "Chance I have him chances and it hasn't done anything" Phoebe replied "Oh like I could hep been hyponasties and killing a witch or been possessed who trying to get out the wasteland" Cole defended himself  
  
Dawn walked to Cole and stood beside him "Really Possessed and Hyponasties and you blame him for this bitch!" Dawn said  
  
"He also dragged me into hell" Phoebe said "When I was possessed" Cole said "Oh yeah and made a evil spawn in my womb" Phoebe shouted back  
  
"Phoebe you didn't help me not even after I came back from the wasteland" Cole said "Because you were evil" Phoebe said "I am not evil" Cole replied "Oh really lets see you send Paige to another realty, you tried to mummified me and Paige" "Oh that was when I starting going insane!." Cole shouted  
  
"Oh you poor man" Dawn said to Cole "Thanks" Cole replied "Dawn! Get away from him" Buffy shouted "NO!" Dawn shouted again "I can't let this man suffer from what this Phoebe did to him" Dawn said "Dawn I am going to only ask you this once get away from him now or else" Buffy said sternly "Read my lips N-O" Dawn replied  
  
"Hey Cole or whatever your name is I know how you feel" Angel said to Cole glaring at Buffy "He took you through Hell didn't he" Phoebe said to Buffy, "Nearly" Buffy replied  
  
"Uh where did Spike and that Red-hair Page or whatever go?" Willow asked Then Paige orbed down with Spike her buttons where undone "I am sorry Spike but it not going to work I know you mean well but I don't want to go through the same as Phoebe did" Paige said to him  
  
"You two were making out" Piper replied Paige just gave her a look  
  
"What because we were evil you just can't trust us" Cole replied to Paige "No" Paige said Spike and Angel stood by him not to mention Dawn "Forgot it Cole I Hate you" Phoebe said "Same goes for you Spike and Angel" Buffy said to her two Ex's  
  
"We will show you somehow" Cole said to them "Just don't came crawling back" Then Cole removed Dawn hand from his shoulder, "Come on boys we will show them" Spike and Angel not knowing what to do went with him and Cole shimmered out  
  
Dawn looked at Phoebe "You Little Filthy Wife of a Bitch" Dawn screamed at her then she ran up the stairs of the Manor  
  
"Dawn" Buffy yelled to her and stared walking upstairs but Phoebe stopped her "No let her be alone for a while" She said They both stared upstairs While Paige and Willow went into another room talking and Leo was trying to calm Piper down by the unexpected visit by the person who just arrived Prue. 


End file.
